Titanic
by Tenjou-San
Summary: This it's a tribute to my favorit anime and my favorit movie. The history of Titanic with the characters of Utena. I'm not english, so, I hope that the writing is good to understand the history It's a UtenaXAnthy fanfic, with a little of JuriXShiori.
1. Chapter 1:Secrets of the sea

**Titanic**

**Chapter 1: Secrets of the sea**

**1997**

The night was calm while with the light of the moon and the stars, it weakly illuminated the dark surface of the deep Atlantic Ocean, that with its waters, occults until the present great secrets and mysteries that since the antiquity, the men comes trying to discover what it is hidden in its cold and deep waters. And during this calm night, the sea hid a small group of two submarines where researchers intently looked something hidden in deep of the sea.

"We are in the deep one and following in front in the south direction!" One of the researchers in the expedition informed to the other submarine.

"Thirteen meters to the front, you already must see it" A feminine voice answered for the other submarine.

"We are arriving close. Already we can see it!" The masculine voice answered.

The woman, possessing of a young face, with long hair of a clear orange color and eyes in the same color, that previously speak with the other submarine looked at the window, and to the few, with the lights produced for the two submarines, showed the nose of a gigantic ship, that covered for seaweed and great amount of sand, demonstrated that it had sunk has some years, however, still it demonstrated the superior largeness to any ship that could have existed at his time of glory.

"We find it!" One of the researchers said.

"Yes, we find it." The woman repeated, smiling while the two submarines now explored the laterals of the huge ship. She then caught a camera not very far from where she was, and seated close the one them small windows of the submarine, then started to film the exterior, while all the crew of the small expedition remained in silences. "After all these years, still I am touched when seeing the appearance of this huge ship ghost that sinks here, in the North Atlantic the 2:30 of the morning of 15 of April 1912. We are now on the deck of the Titanic, depth 2 a thousand miles and stocking, that is, 3821 meters…"

The woman continues to detail the data for the camera that loaded obtains, while it filmed the exterior of the ship until determined moment, where both the submarines had stopped on the top of the roofs of the ship, where small openings existed. The women then disconnect the camera and informed to the other submarine.

"Here is already good, frees the robot."

"Ok, freeing the robot now." Lode the reply, and soon a racket can be seen, and a submarine in miniature, with claws and carrier of a camera, prisoner for a handle to one of the two submarines of the expedition went down for the hole, and the images of the interior of the ship had quickly started to be passed to the members of the crew of both the submarines.

"Juri, we are inside." One second feminine voice, coming of the team of the other submarine answered.

"Shiori, control the robot so that it enters in the corridors of the first classroom. I want that you to look for the reception and the room of supper." The woman of long orange hair answers.

"Understood." The voice of Shiori comes, and soon the images that saw for both the submarines showed the places asked the boss of the expedition.

"I descend now for the stairs in deck B." Shiori informed while the mini submarine now was turned aside from some old objects spread by the soil, previously, pertaining to the passengers and the proper ship.

"Shiori Wait! Enter there in the room to the left! It's the room of them!" Juri said, and the robot then enters in the indicated place. Soon, the images had shown something that seemed to be a species of used old safe of somebody of high classroom that is in the first classroom of the ship.

"It's a safe! We find it!" Shiori said and Jury smiled.

"Yeah, we find it!"

Hours later, in the following day the same team that before was in the submarines now were on a small ship of research, removing through handles the safe that previously are found inside of the gigantic ship.

"This, place it here!" Juri gave the instructions for its team that carefully placed the safe in the soil and immediately worked to try open it.

"Congratulations Juri! You obtained!" The researchers had said while they applauded and greeted her, however, the woman only smiled while she look around placed one of her arms on the back of her assistant, Shiori, a woman some years young than her boss, of eyes and hair in a alive wine color.

"We obtain." Juri corrected her team while Shiori smiles and gives a kiss in Juri cheek. The two then had walked until the place where safe already was ready to be opened, and Jury kneel to the side of the object, while Shiori that was on her side, the both of them was surrounded by the fellow workers, members of the crew of the ship and of the research, some cameras that would go to film the moment of the great discovery.

Juri then opened the safe and a portion of water with old papers leaves inside the object. Juri then started to inspect inside, removing dirty adobe papers and a folder, still in state of good conservation, however, her face soon took an expression of surprise and disillusionment, as well the people with her.

"Shit…" She whispered.

"We do not find it…" Shiori confirmed what all of them were thinking.

"Shut off the camera…" Juri said while she moved away from all, being followed for Shiori that tried to consoles her girlfriend for the failure of the expedition.

Moments later, the group of researchers, next to Juri and Shiori, tried to recoup the archives that were in the folder, the most conserved document that was in the safe.

"Juri, is for you." Shiori said while she passed to the oldest woman a cellular to her hands. "They want to know how was the expedition."

"Thanks." She said to her assistant, later giving a fast kiss in her lips and then giving attention for the phone. "Yes? Not, it was not in the safe, but if he does not worry about this, still has many places to be explored where it can be. Yes, this exactly, as in the room of her mother, the safe of the commissioner, has a mount of other places, the ship is giant, trust me. I know that we are close…"

While Juri talked in the phone, Shiori and the others were looking at for the piece of paper that were clean with extremity care, showing lines that they seemed to form a drawing, when then something called the attention of them, and the girl with hair of wine color look for Juri.

"Juri, I believe that you must look at this." Shiori said, her voice extremely serious. Juri then, quickly finish in the phone and then come close to where her girlfriend and her team where. Her eyes wide.

With extremity careful, she raised the paper and cleaned the remaining portion of the adobe that covered the lines, showing then a drawing of a nude woman, with a long and wavy hair that beautifully covered parts of her body. Her eyes were deep and demonstrated a deep love for the direction where she was looking at. Her lips were half-opened and in her neck had a hung jewel, in the format of a rose that seemed to be formed by small precious rocks. She seemed to be lying in a sofa, and soon below, the date of creation of the drawing marked _14 of April of 1912_ Juri when seeing this, immediately said.

"Where it is the photo of the necklace? Fast! Bring it to me here!" Soon Shiori delivered the drawing to Juri of the necklace that the team of the expedition were looking in the ship, therefore in accordance with the information, one of the passengers have the necklace also had died in the shipwreck. Juri compared the drawings, and a smile opened in her face. "My god…"

Meanwhile, far from the research place, the reporter on the discovery of the drawing passed in the televisions. In a simple house, a young woman with dark, short blue hair color, and of equally blue eyes, made the lunch for herself and her grandmother. Her parents were of trip and her grandfather had died about three years ago. As soon as the only that made to her a little company at the moment was her grandmother of 101 years, who at the moment, sat down in a chair away from the television where the reporter passed, looking at her small asleep friend, Chu-chu. Them sound of the television echoed on the house.

"_The Hunter of treasures Arisugawa Jury known for having found gold Spanish, rented Russian submarines to reach the most famous shipwreck, the Titanic. She is with us, in the ship of Keldysh research in the North Atlantic. Good day Juri."_

"_Good day."_ Came the reply of a feminine voice in the TV. _"It's clearly that all know the histories about the Titanic. But I am interested more for unknown histories, the secrets locked there inside of the Titanic."_

The old woman of 101 years, with long wavy white hair and black and wrinkled skin, had then, suddenly, awaken interest for what the reporter spoke, and her deep green eyes had been turned aside from her small friend for the screen of the television, where it showed the image of a young woman of a orange hair and.

"_And we are here using the robotics to go more far from what any another person already was." _The voice of Juri had spoken again in the reporter and the old lady placed Chu-chu on one table and, slowly starts to walk in direction the television. Then, the girl of blue short hair, when she sees her grandmother, she asks smiling.

"What happened, grandmother?"

"Kozue, please, increases the volume, dear." The old lady said, without looking away from the reporter. The image of Juri then filled the screen, and again the woman pronounced.

"_I have people trained in museums to guarantee that the relics are preserved and catalogued adequately, sees the drawing that we find today."_

The image then changed of Juri for a sheet of paper, showing the nude woman of long wavy hair with a jewel in form of rose in her neck. Kozue and her grandmother observed the image, while Jury explained more on it.

"_A paper that was under of the water for 84 years, and my team obtained to keep unbroken."_ The eyes of the old lady had widened when come close to the TV to better visualize the drawing.

"_This would have to be hidden in the deep one of the sea forever?"_ The voice of Jury asked while she finished to speak of the beautiful shown drawing.

"My god…" The old lady murmured.

Already at night, while the team of researchers revised the used Russian submarines in the previous day, Shiori was come close to Juri and extended a cellular to her.

"Juri, it's a call for you."

"I cannot take it now Shiori, I am revising the submarines for tomorrow in the next descending to the Titanic." The woman answers, her attention toward the researchers and staff of the maintenance.

"Yes I am seeing this. But I am certain that you will be interested for this." Shiori pressured, and seeing the seriousness in the face of her girlfriend, Juri caught the phone. - Juri, does not forget to speak high, she is very old.

"Here is Arisugawa Juri, what I can help you, Lady…" Juri looked at for Shiori that whispered her ear _Anthy Tenjou Kaoru_. Juri thanked and came back her attention toward the phone. "…Mrs. Kaoru?"

In her house, Kozue sat down it the side of her grandmother in the table of the kitchen, listen her grandmother talk with interested in the phone.

"I wanted to know if you already find the Blazon of the Rose, Mrs. Arisugawa."

Juri looked at frightened for Shiori that only smiled in reply, making a gesture to the phone.

"All right, you have all my attention, Mrs. Anthy." Juri said, her eyes directed toward the sea. "Can you say who is the woman of the drawing?"

"Yes. The woman in the drawing it's me."


	2. Chapter 2:Memories of the past

**Chapter 2: Memories of the past**

In the following day a helicopter quickly crossed the ocean in direction to the research ship Keldysh. In its interior, Kozue and her grandmother, Anthy with her small friend, Chu-chu, observed the ocean from the helicopter. The young girl keep grandmother with questions, however, the old lady only smiles, saying that until the end of the day she already would know of everything.

"She must be a liar in search of fame and money. God only knows why!" Ruka Tsuchiya, one of the scientists was saying to Juri, trying to convince his boss that what the old woman said was only one another lie of that they already had heard. "It's like that Russian woman, Anastásia."

"They are arriving." Shiori said and the three people observed a helicopter going in the ship direction. Ruka one more time insisted.

"Anthy Himemiya Ohtori died with 17 years old on the Titanic, right?" The man with blue hair asks.

"Yes, exactly." Juri confirmed while the three walked in direction to the landing place where the helicopter would be.

"If she were alive, she would have more than 100 years now." Ruka insisted.

"She will make 101 in the next month." Juri said smiling.

"All right, then she is a very old lady liar!" Ruka said finally, rolling his eyes. "Hear me, I already investigated the past of this woman, until the decade of 20, and discovered that she worked as an actress. ACTRESS! Her name was Anthy Tenjou. There she was married one man named Miki Kaoru and they had moved for Cedar Rapids where they have two children. Now Miki Kaoru is died and if my knowledge is right, Cedar Rapids too!"

"And all that know about the Blazon of the Rose must be dead or here, in this ship. But she knows." Jury said while she observed the helicopter almost close to the landing place.

The helicopter then settled in the surface of the research ship, while Juri, next to an instructor, Shiori and Ruka, observed the landing of a place far away and safe from the helices of the helicopter. Minutes later, Ruka observed a good amount of bags removed of inside of the helicopter, with evident disdain in his face.

"She does not know how to compact bags, doesn't she?" He asked sarcastically for Shiori who just ignored him, while she observed Juri come close to the door of the helicopter. Soon, both the girl and the man observed Juri and more 3 men from the ship, helping to remove an old lady from inside of the helicopter, seated in a wheels chair with an strange animal similar to a monkey on her lap.

"Mrs. Kaoru, I am Juri Arisugawa, welcome to the research ship Keldysh." Juri said while she helped to place Anthy and the wheels chair in the landing surface, giving orders then to one of her subordinates. "Take her on the inside and show her new room."

Juri then helped down a young girl of inside of the helicopter and after she welcome her, all of them go down on the ship. After some hours, Anthy in her cabin finished to place some photographs on a small balcony, when then somebody knocks her door and soon, Juri, Shiori and Ruka had entered in the place.

"All good with the cabin, Mrs. Kaoru?" Juri asks smiling.

"Yes, it is very good, thank you, Mrs. Arisugawa." Anthy answers equally smiling. Waking up Chu-chu who was on her shoulder, the creature looks curiously to the strangers who had entered in the cabin.

"Chu?" The creature asked for Anthy, who smiles in reply, agreeing. Kozue then starts to open the bags that had been brought on board in the helicopter. Anthy then had her attention toward Juri.

"Already knows my granddaughter, Kozue Kaoru? She takes care of me."

"We have already talked some minutes ago, remembers grandmother? After the moment we have exit the helicopter." The girl answers while she looked at Juri and those who was with her.

"It's truth, sorry…" Anthy said, and Ruka looked at Juri rolling his eyes. Anthy then placed one another photo on the small balcony, saying softly. - I can never forget to bring these photos with me, they are what confirms that I'm keeping the promise I made to her…

"You would like more some thing, Mrs. Kaoru?" Juri asked for Anthy, and the old lady then raised her face to the young woman.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

Some minutes later, Anthy was in a room, only in the company of Kozue, Juri, Shiori and Ruka. She observed the painting that was being protected with proper liquids for preservation, her green eyes, observed each curve that had been made in that old piece of paper. Badly she knows that her granddaughter was behind of herself, also, looking at the drawing.

During a moment, Anthy unconsciously closes her eyes, and see a distant memory as if it was yesterday, of beautiful almost pale white hands that full of ability finished to add the details in her work. And of deep and clear blue eyes in the same color of the blue sky, covered for some wires of hair pink, that gracefully form a beautiful feminine face. The blue eyes observed they target of the painting with extreme attention and they deep look, that also, demonstrated the great amount of love that the tracer have for the woman who was being portrayed in the paper piece.

Anthy then opens her eyes suddenly, only to closes them one more time, occulting the sadness that they are showing. The voice of Juri then wakes her from the memories of her past.

"An old king acquired a great and mysterious rock, of deep and beautiful rose color. He used the jewel to give to his woman, the queen. However, after she has used it during one of the parties, the jewel disappears in 1792. They say that this rock was shaped and became a jewel with format of rose decorated with diamonds. The Blazon of the Rose." Juri said while she showed the photo of the jewel for Anthy that observed the jewel in indifferent way. "Now, in our days, the Blazon of the Rose is valid more than what the Hope Diamond, one of the more famous of the world."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing." Anthy said with a smile. "I wore only this once. When this drawing was done."

"You really think that this is you, grandmother?" Kozue asked while she also observed the photo of the Blazon of the Rose that Juri held in her hand.

"It is me, dear. - Anthy said, looking at her granddaughter, saying with a smile." Wasn't I a dish?

Jury laughed low e Anthy then directed her attention to the hunter of treasures. That immediately started to say:

"I tracked the registers of the insurance. He had an order of payment made in absolute secret. You can say to me who the claimant was, Anthy?"

"I imagine that was somebody calls Kyouichi." Anthy said, Juri and Shiori had smiled while Ruka looks surprised to the old lady.

"Exactly, Kiutaro Kyouichi. He was a millionaire. The object, the Blazon of the Rose is a necklace that his son, Saionji Kyouichi, bought for his fiancé, you." Jury said and Anthy sighs, remembering her old fiancé, answering yes for the hunter of treasures who continued with what she was saying. "One week before embarking in the Titanic. It was registered soon after the sinking. Then the Blazon of the Rose must have gone down with the ship."

When Juri said this, Anthy smiles, something that passed without Juri see, that then directed her attention for the drawing.

"Are you seeing the date?" Juri asked and Kozue approached to the piece of paper, looking in the indicated place.

"14 of April, 1912" The girl read and Ruka then said.

"That means that if your grandmother is who she affirms that she is, she was using the Blazon of the Rose in the day where the Titanic sank." Kozue looked at for Ruka and then Juri smiled to Anthy.

"That makes you my new friend." Juri said, Anthy then looked at for the table where some old and known objects were displayed. She then caught a small broken mirror while Jury said to her. "These are some of the things that we recovered of your cabin in the Titanic."

"This was mine." Anthy said with a smile while she and Kozue observed the object. "That is incredible. It is with the same appearance of the last time I have see this."

Anthy then turned the object in her hand, and she can see her old face in the mirror. She then placed the object in the place.

"The reflection has changed a bit…" Anthy then looks at the other objects while tears was trying to show on her face. Juri on her side, asked.

"Are you ready to come back to the Titanic?" Anthy remained in silence, and then after some seconds she agree. Some minutes later, Ruka then show on the computer a little cartoon that showed the way the gigantic ship must have collided against the iceberg until it had disappeared in the deep of the ocean.

"Here we go. The Titanic hits the iceberg on the starboard side." Ruka started while the computer showed the animation of the ship and what happens with it. "The great ship king of bumps along, pushing holes like Morse code along the side, below the water line. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now, as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads, with unfortunately, don't go any higher than E deck. So now, as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slow at first, then faster and faster, until finally the ship got it's hole ass sticking in the air. And that's a big ass, Where talking about 20.000, 30.000 tons."

Anthy observed illustrations, finally after a long time, seeing what had happened with the luxurious ship after to shock itself with the gigantic ice rock. Her face did not demonstrate any emotion, but her eyes seemed to revive again each moment of that night.

"And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure. So what happens? The ship splits, right down to the keel, and the stern falls back level. Then the bow sink, it pulls the stern in a vertical position and then finally detaches. Now the sterns section kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods, and finally goes under about 2:20 A.M."

"Thank you for the excellent theoretician analyzes, Mr. Tsuchiya. But, the real experience… It was a little different…" Anthy said, her eyes never left the computer where it showed the ship sink in the deep of the sea.

"Can you tell us?" Juri asked, sitting down in front of Anthy, looking at her intently.

Anthy in turn stands up and turned over, looking at the screens of the televisions of the research equip, that showed the recorded images of the Titanic that the submarines have taken. In one of the screens, it shown one of the halls, where only one old door cover for sand and mosses, was indicating the entrance to an old great salon. In the memory of Anthy, she one more time heard the melodious music, and saw everything becoming new again for some seconds, then two men's who smiling, employee's of the ship, had opened the door so that the lady can enter.

The tears in her eyes had one more time fought to leave, and covering her face with her hands, the old lady starts to cry. Kozue then placed her hand on the shoulders of her grandmother and looked at Juri, Shiori and Ruka.

"I will take her back to the cabin."

"No." Anthy said, and when Kozue insisted, Anthy push's her granddaughter away. Determined, the old lady turned toward the group of researchers in the room. Sitting down in the chair one more time. Juri then caught a recorder, and sat down in front of Anthy again. Ruka, Shiori and Kozue had sat down in chairs closer from the old lady.

"Tell to us, Anthy." Juri asked, and then the old lady sighs heavily. When then her green and deep eyes looked at Juri.

"It's been 84 years…"

"All right, tries to remember any thing from the Titanic." Jury asked, and Anthy smiled, asking.

"You would like to hear history or not, Mrs. Arisugawa?" Jury then smiles, and remains in silence, as all the others in the room. Anthy smiles back when then, she once more starts her history.

"It's been 84 years. And I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was."

In one of the televisions in the room used for researchers, the image of the bow of the Titanic, covered for the sand and moss, was showing. However, that image, in the memories of Anthy Tenjou Kaoru, one more time she could see the front of the powerful Titanic in the days of glory before leaving the port of Southampton, in England, for city of New York in the Wednesday, 10 of April of 1912.

* * *

Yeah, Utena will. I love a great romance AxU, but I love a great drama too... So I will follow the movie, but this fanfic will have that "Happy after death" stuff too like Jack and Rose lol


	3. Chapter 3:The Ship of dreams

So, here is where the history starts and Utena appears for the fist time hehe

Well there is something that I want to tell before you guys start to read this chapter. Anthy is the Anthy from the anime, because for me she is more beautiful^^ And Utena is the Utena from the movie because of her short hair. In this fanfic, the short hair will be very important^^

**Tache:** You see the movie again? It's a very long movie, don't you think? Just to think about it I start to have laziness lol I already have the chapter 7 and I start the chapter 8 today and I still in the half of the first DVD writing the supper part of Jack in the first class… It will be a VERY long fic lol Well, some parts of the movie I will have to change but is nothing with so much importance^^

**Poruporu: **No, it's not your computer it's me, here in Brazil I am accustomed to write histories in this way, but I already have corrected the -a- for "a". Hope to be better now^^

And just one more thing, where will be written _"an example"_ will be the Anthy POV from 84 after the Titanic sink.^^

Anyway here the chapter 3^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ship of dreams**

**10 of April of 1912**

_"It's been 84 years. And I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was."_

The powerful Titanic was in the port of Southampton in England, soon, to leave for New York in some minutes. Employees of the gigantic ship ran in some directions quickly to review last details of the ship, while others treated to confer the passports of the passengers of all the classes, and taking them in they respective cabins.

The first trip the Titanic was one of the great new features in England, as soon as some people of all the classes were trying to enter in the ship. People who already were on board waved the people who were in land, others looked for to explore the dependences of the luxurious ship, already others, preferred to enter in they cabin and remain in silence.

In way to the great movement in the port, a rich car of a noble family crossed the immense movement in direction the entrance for the first class passengers in the ship. The drivers stop in a certain point with a little people, and then, one of the drivers had gone down of the car and then opened the door to allow the people in the interior left.

The driver extended his hand to help a lady to go down of the interior of the car, the woman after be with the foot in the ground, looked at the ship and her dark skin beautifully shone to the contact of the sun rays. Her face belonged to a young woman of 17 or 18 years, her green eyes like emerald and deep as an abyss, observed the ship with no much interested. Her hair was occult, imprisoned in the high of her head below of the great hat that any noble ladies of the time used.

Inside the car, after the lady, had left two gentlemen, one of them have the same skin tone of the young lady, his eyes were green and his hair were short of a dark color a purple living color. The young woman and he had an appearance of Indian people, differently of as the man in the car, that has a clear skin and a green, long hair and dark eyes.

"I do not see why so much scandal." The young lady commented without interest for the huge ship in her front. "It's doesn't seem to be more greater than The Mauretania"

"You can be indifferent with all the things, Anthy, but not to the Titanic." The man of green hair commented while he, the young lady, and the first man who leaves the car, walked in direction to the entrance of the first class. "It has 30 meters more than the Mauretania and is more luxurious."

"My sister is not impressed very easy, Saionji, remembers this when you marry her." The man of appearance similar to the young lady commented for the gentleman with green hair.

"I will try to remember this, Akio." Saionji said while he and Akio observed the ship.

"Then this is the ship that says to be unsinkable? - Akio asked and the man to its side agreed.

"It is unsinkable, even God himself could not sink to this ship." Saionji said, strengthening his opinion of the Titanic. The man with green hair then directed to his servant, before following Anthy and Akio to enter on board on the ship. "Take our luggage on board for rooms of first class, B-52, 54 and 56! And the safe, places on the parlor suite!"

"Welcome to the Titanic, milady." One of the employees of the ship said when Anthy enters on board, being followed for Akio, her brother, and for Saionji, her fiancé and soon future husband.

_"It was the ship of dreams for all the others. For me it was a ship of slaves. Taking me chained in return to America. I was everything what a girl well behaved would have to be on the outside. On the inside, I was screaming."_

The whistle sound of the Titanic touched, announcing that soon the ship would leave the port. And in a place not very distant of where the Titanic was, is a small bar where a group of friends played poker. In one of the sides it had two Irishman's that together they bet against two girls. The Irishman's had started to argue in they native language, in a form that the two girls could not understand what was being said. Both the girls seemed to have between 16 or 17 years, and one of them, possessing of clear skin and eyes and hair of an chestnut color, looked at her friend in games and whispered, criticizing her attitude.

"Utena, what you gave in your head? You bet everything we have!" The another girl, with clear with skin, almost pale, and short hair in a pink color, deviated her clear and deep blue eyes as the sky and looked at her friend, answering equally low.

"Wakaba, when we have nothing, there's nothing to lose." The girl with blue eyes smiled and looks back at the poker cards, with Wakaba reprehending her action.

"Your idiot, I don't believe that you bet our tickets." One of the Irishman's said for the other in they native language, in way that nobody in the bar understood what was said.

In the table where the item's bet in the poker game between the 4 people, were a great amount of money and two passports for the third class in the Titanic, plus some item's as clocks and penknives. After a time, Utena then lowered her cards and looked for the Irishman's. In the end of the game, the Irishman's then had lowered they cards in the table for the vision of everyone. Wakaba makes the same. Utena then looked at the cards in the table with a sad look, creating a smile in the faces of the Irishman's, before she commented with her friend.

"Forgive-me, Mrs. Wakaba Shinohara, but I feel informs you that WE WILL GO ON THE 3 CLASS IN THE TITANIC FOR AMERICA!" Utena said with a wide smile in her face, placing her cards in the table showing that the winner of that dispute had been the pink-haired girl.

The Irishman's observed the cards in the table with chock on they faces, while the two girls commemored, however one more time the whistle of the Titanic touched, and quickly, Utena and Wakaba had caught the money, objects and the tickets and left the bar in direction to the luxurious ship.

"WE ARE GOING TO AMÈRICA!" Wakaba cried out with happiness and Utena's wide smile did not leave her face. The Titanic would leave in 5 minutes, as soon as both had run the maximum that they could for one of the third classes entrances, and when the slope was being moved away from the ship, the girls had gone up and reached the door.

"What do you think you are doing? This ship is in departure!" The employee who was closing the door said, Utena however showed to him the tickets.

"We are passengers of this ship, we have the tickets here, let us enter." She said while the man looked at the two tickets in his hands, finally completely reopening the door.

"Alright, enter faster, we are going." Utena and Wakaba had great smiles in they faces when they had quickly entered in the ship.

"We are the girls with more luck of all England!" Wakaba said while she followed Utena in the corridors of the third class.

"Yes, but I was who win the tickets!" Utena smirks while they turned in the corridor, looking for the exit for the bow of the ship.

In the outside, the thick ropes that were imprisoned to the ship and to the port were untied. Soon, thick smoke clouds leave the 4 long pipes in the top of the ship, showing that the majority of the furnaces starts to created the necessary vapor for the functioning of the transatlantic. Utena and Wakaba had soon reached the nose of the gigantic ship and have there, together with some passengers of diverse classes, waved in farewell for the people that were in the port.

And then, slowly, the Titanic started to be pulled by 3 or 4 small boats, thus moving away great the transatlantic from the port until a safe distance before binding completely the helices and thus to demonstrate all the power that the ship have. After some minutes, all on board the ship had felt a light tremor caused for the functioning of the helices, and then the Titanic started to move away with the sounds of: "Good bye" "Good trip" and "We will miss you!"

Soon, the gigantic ship caught force, and quickly it started to move away from the port, opening way in way in the waters in direction to America. After some minutes, Utena and Wakaba went down in the corridors of the ship one more time, looking for the cabin that probably both the friends would go to divide.

"Here Wakaba! I found!" Utena said while she opened a door, showing a cabin for 3 or 4 people, the members of the crew of the 3 classes. There two women divided one of the two bunks that were in the place, as soon as Utena and Wakaba had complimented them, the two friends go to the second bunk.

Meanwhile in one of the wide luxurious cabins of the first class, Anthy chose the paintings that would be placed in the walls of her room.

"This here, milady?" A servant asks for the girl with dark skin that cautiously, observed with her green eyes the diverse options.

"Yes, this room needs of a little more color." The young woman says while she held in her hands one of the diverse pictures that she had brought from England. In this, some white roses beautifully were portrayed in vases on an old table.

Her wide hat now was deposited in a luxurious chair, showing her hair with a beautiful violet color, imprisoned in the high of her head.

"For heavens sake! Don't come again to me with these ridicule paintings that you have, Anthy." Saionji says when he entered in main room. "Certainly it was a waste of money."

The young woman with green eyes then looks at the servants who helped her and commented.

"The difference between Saionji's taste in art and mine is that I have the good taste." Anthy says observing the pictures with paintings of roses that had in the cabin, that together with the vases, they formed almost a private garden in that place. "They are fascinating. Is like to be in a dream or something."

The employee this time extends for Anthy a picture with the figures of people, that of certain form, seemed not to have much logic in the drawing, therefore the traces was distorted and times they were lost in part of the drawing.

"Which is the name of the artist?" The servant asks while Anthy came back her attention to the pictures with drawings of roses.

"Something Picasso." The young woman answers while she helped to take one of the pictures for the other side of the cabin.

"Something Picasso?" Saionji laughed while he seated in one chair. "If he depended on you, he never would be important, believes me. At least these pictures had been cheap…"

The man with green hair said while Anthy leave the main room.

_"In Cherbourg, a woman called Nanami Kiryuu came on board. The history would call her The Unsinkable Nanami."_

A young woman with blond long hair and dark eyes, followed bi a high man of smooth and red long hair, richly dresses, walked for the multitude of noblemen who formed the passengers of the first class of the gigantic ship.

"Finally we could embark, I would hate to have to waits all the day, my brother." The young woman said for the man with red hair who only smiled.

"Impatient as always, Nanami." Touga Kiryuu commented while one servant followed them with the luggages of the couple of brothers.

_"Even if she have an young appearance, Nanami already was married, her husband found gold in some place of the west. And she and her family was what my brother and Saionji would call New-Rich. In the afternoon of the following day we were sailing for the west, leaving the coast of Ireland with nothing our front beyond the ocean."_

The captain approached to his second-in-the-command, both observing the vast ocean that extended to the front of they eyes.

"Taken him for the sea, lets show his power." The captain said.

"Yes Sir" The man said before going the control cabin where after he recites the orders of the captain, in some minutes the ship started to sail in total force, tearing waters while he crossed the vast ocean.

In the bow, two figures had approached to the tip of the ship where both the sides of the hoof found themselves, Utena then stopped when she arrived in the limit of the nose of the ship while Wakaba stopping on her side. Both had looked at for low, observing the rapidity that the ship sailed while both fells the pleasant wind that shocked in they faces.

"Look Wakaba, look at that!" Utena said while she pointed to a certain direction in the sea, where far away dolphins played, following the ship. A great smile was in both the faces of the two young women's.

Utena then went up on the barrier of protection of the ship, one of her arms held one of the thick ropes while her another arm was opened, extended at the mercy of the wind. Her clothes balanced wild in her body as well as the short wires of her pink hair. Wakaba then extended her arm in definitive direction, and with a smile she said.

"Utena Look! I already can see the Statue of Liberty! Very small, of course!" Utena smirk looking at for the direction where the ship was going. Utena then she freed the ropes and inclining for front, opened both the arms to the wind, crying out.

"I am the owner of the world!" Wakaba laughed at the phrase.

"You don't look like the owner of the world Utena, you are something more noble." The other girl said while she looks at the pink-haired girl.

"Serious? What is your opinion then?" Utena asks, looking at the sea with a wide smile on her face.

"A prince!" The other girl answered without thinking.

"A prince?" Utena looked amused to her friend before looking back to the ocean with a serious face.

"Yes! A prince in a white horse comes to rescue his princess! Mainly with this look in your face! - Utena laughed.

"I am a prince, who would be my princess?" Utena asked, already knowing the reply that she would receive.

"Of course it's ME! UTENA MY LOVE!" Wakaba jumps on Utena's back, hugging the high girl with her arms around the pink-haired girl's neck and her legs around of her waist, making the tall girl fought to keep her balance to not finish falling in the sea.

"Wakaba! I will be the one who needs rescue from YOU if I fall on the sea!" Utena said after a little time, when Wakaba finally freed herself from Utena and remain in foot on her side. "I cannot be a prince, Wakaba. Girls cannot be princes. They destined would be to be princesses, aren't they?"

"Girls can be princes!" Wakaba said in a definitive tone of voice.

"How?" Utena asks looking amused to her friend.

"I don't know!" Wakaba said with a smile and Utena rolled her eyes. - But definitively a dress would not suit you, Utena!

"What I'm going to do with you, Wakaba?" Utena asked and both of them laughed while they look at the vast ocean.


	4. Chapter 4:The first time I see an Angel

**Chapter 4: The first time I see an Angel**

"This is the best vehicle already made the man hands in all history. And our constructor of ships projected it entirely." A man, probably one of the Titanic owners said for the others that were in the table. Anthy, Akio and Saionji equally were there too.

"I can have constructed it entirely, but the idea was all of the White Star Line." Another man who was in the table said, receiving the attention from the others. "This company imagined a vapor ship, so huge and luxurious that the supremacy never would be defied. And is it here! Transformed into reality."

"Of course." The others had agreed. Anthy observed the talk that was having in the table while in silence she take cigarette, without apparent interest in the subject, however, keeping the good appearance of a lady in a table being composed, for a great majority, of men.

"You already know that I don't like you smoking, Anthy." Akio only said low the sufficient so that only the girl can hear. Anthy only looks at her brother while she freed the smoke in her mouth on his face.

"She knows." Saionji said taking the cigarette from her without asking for permission, while he looked cold for the girl ignored it. Then, the employers of the ship had appeared on the table, as soon as the man with green hair said. "We want sheep. You like sheep, right, honey?"

Anthy only smiles, with a blank expression in her face. Nanami, who also was in the table, looked at the couple and said to the man.

"Will you want also cut the meat for her, Saionji?" She said sarcastic while the man glared at her. Nanami then turned over with a smile in her face and asked for the Titanic. "Man, who thought about the name Titanic for this ship?"

"Was I." The man who had initiated the talk in the table said while he smiles. Having of this time the Anthy attention. "I wanted to mention the size of the ship, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, power."

"Do you knows the doctor Freud, Sir?" Anthy asks after some seconds, having the attention of the man for her, and also of all the others in the table. "His theory on the concern with the size can be very interesting."

Anthy says without expression in her face while Nanami and Touga had fought so that a smile did not appear in they faces. The others in the table released a soft laugh at the comment.

"What happened with you?" Akio asks and Anthy doesn't answer, only arising herself of the place where she was seated.

"Excuse-me" Anthy said then leaving the place.

"I apologize for the improper attitudes of my sister." Akio says while Nanami comments.

"She has spirit. I would like to see, how you would go to deal with it, Saionji."

"I can have to start to see what she reads. Right, Mrs. Kiryuu?" The man with green hair said cold.

"Freud. Who is he? A passenger?" The man who initiates the talk asks, provoking a laugh of both the Kiryuu brothers.

In the exterior of the ship, in one of the laterals, was one old gentleman that hugged a child, played with his hands. In some meters of distance, Utena intently observes Mr. and the child, drawing both with perfect details in a sheet of paper.

"The ship is pretty, don't you think?" Wakaba comments with Keiko Sonoda, one of the people who equally, were a member of the 3 class.

"Yeah, is an Irish ship." Keiko said, while Wakaba was surprised and Utena continued to observe intently old man and the child to detail her drawing.

"He is not English?" Wakaba asks while Keiko laughs.

"No, it was made in Ireland, 15,000 mans had constructed it. Solid as a rock. Great Irish hands." She said while she and Wakaba observed employees of the ship taking a walk with dogs, probably pets of the passengers of the first class. "Looks at that… Typical… They bring the dogs to making dirt here…"

Utena laughed at the done commentary while she looked at Keiko.

"They want to remember our place in the society." The prink-haired said laughing.

"As if it was possible to forget." Keiko said laughing next to Wakaba. Keiko then come close to Utena and extends her hand. "I am Keiko Sonoda."

"Utena Tenjou." Utena said while she complimented the other girl, that seconds later extended her hand too to Utena's friend.

"Wakaba Shinohara." After this, Keiko looked at the paper that in Utena's hands and asks.

"Do you earns money with this drawings?" Utena smiled again looking at for the drawings, and then looking Keiko, however, instead of answering, her blue eyes had caught another thing.

From above where the three friends talked, a young lady appears, walking graciously she enters the people until she leaning in one of the barriers of protection, looking at the sea who extended front to the ship. The dress that she used was simple, however still luxurious, of a red and smooth color that balanced freely to the wind, while the twilight illuminated her beautiful dark skin and some wires of her hair. Her hair was purple, imprisoned above her head, giving the appearance of being short, if not observed well. Her eyes were green, deep and mysterious. But her facial expression was one of a caged bird trying to fight to gain her liberty.

Keiko perceiving that the look of Utena was not on her, but in some place behind, she turned, and then, when seeing the young of green eyes, smiled, looking again for Utena.

" She is one of the passengers of the first class. Is easier to see angels than approaching to that people." Keiko said while she looks at the sea. "Ah what I would give to have a dress like that …"

Utena even so listened what Keiko spoke, her eyes was fixed in the young girl with dark skin. Some unknown force keeps her eyes on her, and the pink-haired girl still don't know why the sudden interest in people of the first class. Even if the girl with green eyes was like a bird begging to be freed of her suffering, Utena was certain that was the first time she's see an angel.

In a moment, the green eyes of the girl with dark skin had passed on the people who were in that part of the ship, until finally they stopped on the blue eyes of a girl, where they had remained fixed during some seconds, before again they came back to the sea as before.

Some seconds had passed before one more time they came back in the direction of the blue and deep eyes that the girl have found, and both of them one more time met.

Wakaba talked happily with Keiko, when then she turns to Utena to ask that type of dress would fall well in the girl with orange hair, when then she sees that her friend was not with her attention in the talk.

"Utena?" Wakaba called, and the pink-haired girl doesn't answers, making Wakaba pass her hand in front of Utena eyes. However, seeing that it was useless, Wakaba looks at for the girl with green eyes and observes the so pretty dress that Keiko was talked about.

The eyes of the girl in the red dress had one more time been turned toward the sea, when then a man with a strange green hair approaches to her, and he grasps brusquely one arm of the girl with one of his hands. Both then had seemed to enter in a quiet quarrel, until the moment where both of them once more entered on the interior of the ship.

_"I lived my live as if I had already lived it. One interminable paraded of balls and parties, always the same uninteresting people, the same fool talk."_

During the supper, in the table where the Ohtori brothers were seated being served for the diverse employers, Anthy observed happened in her sided without interest, her face without expression and her eyes without life, until finally she decides closes them.

_"I felt myself in front of a great precipice… No one to hold me. Nobody who cares…Or who have see it…"_

Steps echoed on the wood that formed the halls on the exterior of the ship, while Anthy despaired were running to more far than the ship could allowed. Passing for the few people of the high society that had in her way, not worrying in excusing herself if she finish to bump on them, however, never she stopped her race, going up and down on diverse stairs that they appeared in her way, not mattering if people with shocked or angry looks.

In the diverse banks that were in the stern of the ship, Utena was lying in one of them, observing intently the stars that without the great amount of light of the great cities, or the smoke of the diverse vehicles, appeared and shone splendid. Her right arm was on the back of her heard, serving as pillow against the hard bank.

Girl then closes her eyes, using to advantage the rare moment of peace, until this was broken for hard and fast steps of a young that passes for Utena, without perceiving her in that bank. The girl with dark skin continues to run until finally she stops on the barriers that formed the security of the ship.

Tears went down on Anthy face, her face loaded a desperate expression and her eyes begged for freedom, while the calm breeze of the night shocked against her dark skin and her hair that still remained imprisoned in top of her head. Her green eyes looked for exit, some place where she could escape of everything and of all. Until finally she lowers her look for the sea, to the waters that came from under the ship after have passed for the helices.

Anthy then looks back to were she have came, and seeing nobody that was there, she slowly places her hands on the barrier, and after to remove both the shoes that she used, the girl of green eyes then moves away the dress and goes up, jumping for the other side placing her feet in the tip of the hull, while her hands held in the white barrier. Anthy then inclines her body forward. Just release her hands from the metal and a step in the invisible, would be the end of all her suffering.

* * *

He he, sorry, the encounter between Anthy and Utena is very long, so it will be on the next chapter lol


	5. Chapter 5:Suicide attempt

I have stopped because it was fun lol stop write in situations like this ( ^_^ ) But well, here's the officially encounter/meeting/talk/ (Choose one^^) Between Anthy and Utena^^ I know, my writing still bad as aways, but I still learning^^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Suicide attempt**

Anthy then looks back to were she have came, and seeing nobody that was there, she slowly places her hands on the barrier, and after to remove both the shoes that she used, the girl of green eyes then moves away the dress and goes up, jumping for the other side placing her feet in the tip of the hull, while her hands held in the white barrier. Anthy then inclines her body forward. Just release her hands from the metal and a step in the invisible, would be the end of all her suffering.

"Don't do this!" A feminine voice said.

When quickly she looked at her back, Anthy comes across with a taller girl, probably much more taller than herself, with a white skin that because of the cold night, became completely of pale color. Her hair was short with a pink tone that if was another color, probably the girl with green eyes would have confused her to be a boy. Her eyes were clear and deep of a beautiful blue color, that in some way, they were familiar. Anthy then remembers the girl who she had seen during that afternoon. Utena approached cautiously to the young woman with green eyes, looking to not scare her so that an accident would not happen.

"Go away!" Anthy said firm and in an authoritarian tone that made Utena stopped to walk in her direction. "Don't come closer!"

"Come on! Give me your hand and I will push you back here!" Utena said cautiously, starting once more to walk slower to the girl with dark skin.

"NO! Stay there! I'm serious! I will let go." After that, Utena stopped walking, and after some seconds thinking, she held old piece of paper in her hands and showed that she would trash it in the water. Making this, Utena slowly came close to the barrier, still, some few steps away from the other girl.

"Don't jump." Utena said again while she looked at Anthy direct in her eyes before then looks at the night sea.

"What do you mean _Don't jump._?" Anthy asked while she looked at the girl with blue eyes. "Don't think that you can tell me what or not to do! You don't know me!"

"Well... You should already have jumped." Utena smirked.

"Go away! You are distracting me." Anthy said while she came back to look at the water.

"I can't. Now I'm already involved." Utena said while she supported her back on the barrier and started to remove her coat and her boots… "If you let go the barrier, I will have to jump too to catch you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Anthy said while she seemed to think about something, before turning her face once more towards the pink-haired girl. "You would die."

"I swim well." Utena answers smiling while she finished to remove her boots.

"The fall would kill you." Anthy insists while she divided her attention between the sea and the other girl.

"It would hurt, but it would not kill me." Utena said, finally looking at Anthy that had her head towards the sea. "To say the truth, I am more worried because of the water, is very cold."

Utena then started to remove a second coat that she was dressing, being now only with one simple dark blue jacket. Anthy observes then, her eyes showed an internal conflict with her desire to jump in the sea and what Utena have said, what made with that the girl of blue eyes smirk. Anthy finally then asked.

"Very cold?"

"Freezing, perhaps 2º Celsius." Utena answered while she turned around and supported her arms in the barrier, too looking at the sea. "You… You already have been in Wisconsin?"

"What?" Anthy asked, confused for the question.

"The winter is very cold there. I grew there, close to Chippewa Falls. I remember that when I was just a child, my best friend Kei and I, during the winters, we went to fish in the ice on the Wissota Lake." Utena said while a simple smile appeared in her face, when some memories from her past started to pass on her mind. "You knows, ice fishing is when…"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Anthy said without patience, don't understanding very well how the subject of her suicide comes to stop in this point.

"Sorry." Utena said, looking at the girl with green eyes. "Is that you don't seem to be the type of a adventurer girl. At last, I fall in the fine ice, and I know what I say, freezing water, as the water of the sea of this night, it is like a million of swords entering in your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least nothing beyond the pain.

Utena said while she closed her eyes for some seconds, remembering the ice accident, when then she finally opened them and once more looked at the sea. Anthy was with her green eyes on Utena, thinking if she really should try to commit suicide in this way.

"That's why I don't want to jump in the water behind you." Utena finally says, this time, her blue eyes had stopped on the green eyes. " But as I have said, I don't have choice. Just hoping that you will think again about it, and you will pass the barrier and come back inside of the ship in security, releasing me of this responsibility."

"You are a insane person." Anthy finally said, looking again at the dark sea.

"Everyone says that, but with all the respect, Miss…" Utena said while she walked calmly and stopped on Anthy' side, without making movements that showed intentions to pulls the girl back to the inside of the ship. "… It's not me who wants to jump from the ship."

Utena said while gently she pulls one of her hands towards Anthy and lightly touched one hand of the girl with dark skin, without any brusque gesture.

"Come on! Give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Utena said calmly and with an extreme patience, while Anthy slowly looked at the taller girl with uncertainty in her eyes.

After some seconds Anthy finally frees one of her hands from the barrier and reached for Utena's pale hand, who held it firmly. Slowly, Anthy turned her feet and then, turned her body around, facing the taller girl who takes her other and starts to help the girl with dark skin to scale once more the barrier.

"My name is Utena Tenjou."

"Anthy Himemiya Ohtori." The other girl said and Utena smiled.

"I have to ask you to write this for me." Anthy laughs while she looked in Utena's blue eyes, and with the distraction, her foot slides from the barrier and Anthy then falls from the ship.

"UTENA!" Anthy screamed, and then the strong arms of the girl with blue eyes take both of her wrists, preventing the girl with green eyes from falling in the sea.

"I caught you! Come!" Utena said while she tried to pull Anthy on inside of the ship quickly.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Anthy screamed again in panic, unconsciously attracting the attention of sailors and employers of the ship that were close to the place.

"Himemiya! I caught you! I will don't let you go! Now, tries to go up and return to the ship!" Utena said and Anthy then sees an incredible determination in the blue eyes, and immediately Anthy puts her trust in the taller girl who she had knew for just a few minutes.

In determined moment, Utena supported one of her feet in the barrier and with a push she brings Anthy up, and hugging the girl with green eyes, Utena pushed her own body back, bringing the girl with dark skin once more inside to the ship. However Utena lost her balance, and the two of them falls on the ground, the taller girl in Anthy's top.

Utena had her face so close to Anthy's form that any movement from both of the girls, they lips could be touched. Anthy could feel the wires of pink hair that falls Utena's head and gently stroked the dark skin of her own face. Her green eyes were fixed in the blue eyes on her front. The pale figure of Utena during the cold night became so unreal that makes Anthy unconsciously raises her hand to stroke that unreal face. However she stops when Utena moves away when the sounds of steps could be heard in the place.

"What the…" One of the sailors murmured when he sees the scene. He observed the trembling form of Anthy that looked at him like if she was frightened, and the parts of clothes that Utena had removed and trashed in diverse corners of the place.

Utena stands up on her feet again, however not fast enough to escape from the sailors that had immediately held her in a brusque form, moving the girl with blue eyes away from Anthy that at the moment was helped to stand on her feet for another officer.

"This is unacceptable!" One of the officers said while one man was arresting Utena that only remained quiet, rolling her eyes and looking at Anthy that had a blanket covering her body while other man was giving something warm to her to drink.

Soon more people had appeared in the place, two officers of the ship with the figures of Akio Himemiya Ohtori and Saionji Kyouichi. Akio observed the scene while Saionji pushed the officer that was with Anthy, hugging her.

"But what happened here?" Akio asks while he approached to his sister side.

"He was trying to rape the young woman!" An officer said while he pointed to Utena and then to Anthy, shocking to all everyone, but more the two girls.

"'I'M WHAT?" Utena cried out, her wide and shocked eyes looked at the officer who had finished to speak, and then she looked at herself, dressed in man clothes, whispering. "Oh shit…"

"YOU! How do you DARE to put your dirty hands on MY fiancé?!" Saionji said fuming while he looked at girl like if she was an insect that should be quickly killed. "Look at me while I am talking with you, trash!"

"Saionji…" Anthy whispered, trying to stop the man who brusquely interrogated Utena, however her voice leaves extremely low.

"What where you doing! ANSWER ME!" Saionji asks one more time, and seeing that he would not receive a reply, he raised his hand to slap the young "man", but Anthy's voice stops him.

"Saionji stop!" Anthy said more firmly while she rushed to Utena's side. "It was an accident!"

"An accident?!" Saionji asked sarcastic.

"Yes! A stupid decision, in truth!" Anthy said smiling while Utena looked at her confused. "I was inclining to see the ship helices and I fall. Tenjou saved me, pulling me inside of the ship before something bad could have happened, almost falling together with me also."

Saionji then, even not very convinced for history, smiled and looked at the others.

"She only wanted to see the helices." Saionji said and Utena looked at Anthy with thankful eyes.

"As I said, women and machines do not join." One of the officers of the ship spoke.

"Then the young "man" is a hero! Very well my son!" Another officer said and Anthy smiles, continuing.

"And still, this in case could not be considered as a rape, right Tenjou?" Anthy said while she observed amused to Utena that then smirked. "After all, SHE is a GIRL."

"GIRL?!" Shocked eyes then turned towards Utena, observing the figure with blue eyes with more caution until then gasps could have been heard between all. Utena only rolled her eyes while she said low.

"Of course I am. Why would I want to rape a girl if I am already one?" The officer next to Utena then freed the pink-haired girl wrists.

"Then this is completely a great mistake." Akio said, coming close to Utena "I apologize for our so fast reactions about your person, Miss…?"

"Utena Tenjou…" The girl answered quiet and then another officer approached.

"But at last… Now that everything is fine again, why don't we come back to the hall and to the wine?"

"Yes, let's go back!" The others had agreed and then they had started to move away from the pale feminine figure that started to pick up her clothes from the ground.

"Let's too go back inside, you are freezing!" Saionji said while he pushed Anthy to the entrance of one hall.

"Perhaps something for the girl?" The officer said for Saionji that stopped and looked at Utena already fully dressed. He and Akio approached to her and Anthy's brother said.

"We really feel sorry about everything, and are thankful for what you did to my sister." Akio said while he takes an amount of money from his pocket and offered to Utena. "I ask you to accepted this."

"Thank you, but I refuse. Just be able to see the lady safe is already sufficient. If you excuse-me now, good night gentlemen." Utena said while she looked one more time to Anthy and starts to walk to her cabin.

"Mrs. Tenjou." Akio voice sounded again and Utena turned to look at him. "Perhaps you can join to us for the supper tomorrow night. I ask to, at least, let us have the honor to have your company and talk about your heroic act between us."

Utena was surprised by the invitation coming from the high society, as soon as the girl just stood, looking at them while they waited for a reply. Utena then looked at Anthy who were too with her green eyes on her, strangely hopeful as if they also waited a positive reply.

"Alright, thank you… " Utena answered and Akio smiled. Such a strange smile that make Utena look at him cautiously, thinking. "What is he planning?"

"Excellent! Is combined!" Akio then turned toward Saionji and Anthy. The man with green hair had a mad smile in his face.

"This will be interesting." Anthy hears the commentary and after look at Utena one more time, she left the place followed by all of people in there. Utena remained quite in her place for during some minutes, looking at the nocturne sky before then finally she decided to come back to her cabin.


	6. Chapter 6:A Good Afternoon

Hell! Yeah! Like if I would ever dressed Utena in a dress. See her using one in the anime almost made me cry and kill Akio and Touga xDD So, don't worry, she will use a very beautiful white Tuxedo xD Poruporu, Tache, thanks for still reading this xDD Michele, thanks, I hope to be like you, after all those years and still love to see animes and read fanfics like Utena. I was surprised at first when I discover that I like Yuri and Shoujo Ai, now I practically have a collection of animes, mangas, images and fanfics hide from my family lol Just for Utena I have more than 300 pictures, maybe 301 he he he I don't know yet about the car scene, if I try to write it and make this fanfic rated M, or if I just jump to the next part of the movie… I am writhing the chapter 11 and I'm almost there, I have to decide soon^^ Now, there is the chapter six, hope to be good too, like the other chapters^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Good Afternoon**

In that night, Anthy was already prepared to sleep, seated front to the mirror in her room, her long violet hair were untied, falling beauty on her back, peacefully looking at herself until somebody started to beat in the door. The door opens and then Saionji enters in the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"I know that you has been a little melancholic." He said while he leaned his body in the door. "I too, will not lie saying that I know why you are like this."

Saionji then approached of Anthy's back and took something from his pocket, a smile appeared in his face showing a box of luxurious appearance that Anthy looks through the mirror, without turning around to face her fiancé.

"I intended to keep this for the engagement party in the next week." He started while he opened the box and Anthy observed the object desiring that the man left the fastest possible of her cabin. "But I prefer to give this night to you."

Saionji then opened the box, showing a very beautiful jewel, made by a pink rock that with some diamonds formed a rose. Anthy touches the necklace surprised for the size and the format.

"My god…" Anthy murmured, Her eyes then turned towards Saionji.

"Perhaps to remembers of my feelings for you." Saionji then catches the necklace and places it in Anthy's neck, using the mirror to see it in his fiancé. "It was used for one woman of a known king. And is called Le Blason de la Rose."

"The Blazon of the Rose…" Anthy said the perfect translation of the Frenchman words to the English, something that already becomes common by the years that she passes studying in France.

"The Blazon of the Rose. Yes." Saionji said smiling, Anthy then touches the jewel in her neck and closes her eyes, opening them seconds later.

"It's Impressive." She said, looking at the necklace through the mirror.

"It's for the royalty. We are the royalty, Anthy." Saionji said moving away from Anthy. "You know that there is nothing that I would not give to you. Not anything that I would deny. If you not deny me. Opens your heart for me, Anthy…"

Anthy looked away in the mirror and one more time she touches the rose in her neck.

In the following day during the morning, two girls walked side by side in the deck of the ship while the calm breeze shocked in they faces, making the short pink hair of Utena balanced softly.

"…I was alone when I have 6 years old. Since that my parents had died. Then my aunt created me until two years ago, before she go for Spain with her new boyfriend." Utena said while she give looks between Anthy and the ocean. Utena have her drawings while Anthy was only accommodated with the light white dress that she used in the moment. "Then as I didn't have no relatives, I leave and did not come back more. You can consider me a leaf flying free in the wind."

Utena laughs followed by Anthy, then, in determined moment, the girl with blue eyes said.

"Well, Himemiya, we already walked one kilometer here in the deck, and already we speak how the time is good and about my family." Utena then stopped to walk and look at the violet-haired girl, that like the previous night, she used her hair imprisoned up in her head. "But I believe that is not why you've come here to talk with me about."

"Miss Tenjou, I..."

"Utena." Utena interrupted with a smile.

"Utena… I want to thank you for what you did to me. Not only for pulling for me back in the ship, but too, not having told them the truth."

"You're welcomed." The other girl answered.

"Look… I know that you must be thinking: Poor rich girl. What she knows about the misery?" Anthy said while she looked at the security barrier like if it was the most interesting thing on the world.

"No." Utena disagreed while she was leaned the same security white barrier. "It was not what I was thinking. I was thinking about what can have happened to that girl think that there is no exit."

"Well I…" Anthy starts looking at for Utena during some seconds while she put her hands in the barrier and looked at the sea. "It was everything. My entire world and all the people who exist in it, and too, my own life in it, dragging me and I to do something about it."

"Wow, look at this!" Utena said while she looked at Anthy's left hand where a luxurious engagement ring was. "And you would go direct to the deep of the sea!"

"500 invitations had been sent. All the high society of the Philadelphia will be there. And during this all time, I have felt… I have felt as if I was in a crowded room, crying out highest possible and nobody matters or could hear me." Anthy said almost in a desperate way while she imagined her future life that her family had chosen for her.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?" Utena asked again, having then those beautiful green eyes on her face.

"You are being rude, would should not be asking this, even being a girl." Anthy answered, looking at Utena as if she had said the most abominable thing of the world.

"It just a simple question. Do you love him or not? Answer it." The girl with blue eyes said, looking in Anthy eyes making the other girl look away.

"This conversation is not being appropriate." The Girl with green eyes said.

"Why can't you simply answer?" Utena pressured, her face never leaving Anthy's face.

"This is a nonsense." The girl with green eyes said moving away from the white barrier, being followed by Utena. "You don't know me, I do not know you, and we are not going to speak about this. You are rude, coarse, insolent, and I'm going."

Utena smiled with her description while Anthy caught her right hand and balanced it in a fulfillment gesture.

"Utena… No Miss Tenjou, it was a pleasure. I looked for you to thank you, I already gives my thanks and…"

"And insulted me." Utena complemented smiling while she looked at they two hands that still together, shaking. Anthy was without words for some seconds, looking incredulous at the pink-haired girl before answering.

"Well, you deserved it!"

"Right." Utena said.

"Right." Anthy too said, still shaking their hands.

"I thought that you were going." Utena said now smirking.

"I am going!" Anthy then let go Utena pale Utena and turned over to come back to her cabin. But she stopped after some steps and again turned to Utena. "You are so inconvenient! But wait! I do not need to go! This part of the ship belongs to the first class. You go!"

"Ha ha!" Utena said laugh while she leaned again in the white security barrier. "Who is being rude here now?"

Anthy then stopped to try to strike, however still looking for the words when she sees the papers in Utena hands and takes it from her by force.

"What is this dull thing that have with you all the time?" She asked while she analyzes the content. "Are you a artist or something?"

Utena don't answer, only looked at Anthy and to the papers where her drawings are. Anthy started to turn pages seeing the diverse drawings while she sat down in an empty bank. Utena then sat down to her side.

"They are very good." The girl of green eyes commented, while she observed a drawing of flowers on a field. "Really, very good. Utena it is an excellent work."

"They not liked very much in Paris." Utena said while she looked at the sea.

"Paris?" Anthy asked curious, receiving a nodding from the pink-haired girl. "You travel very much for an …"

Anthy then stopped to speak, while she looked at between Utena and the drawings, when finally found the indicated phrase for the moment.

"… A person with limited resources." She finished and Utena smiled.

"Come on! Say it!" The other girl encouraged while she laughs. "Poor. You can say."

Anthy smiled a little when then the next drawings had started to call her attention, naked drawings of men's and women's, where they showed their beautiful bodies.

"You used models to draw these?" Anthy asks while Utena agree. Looking back to admire the drawings, hiding them of the people who passed close to the bank where both were seated. Utena then came close to Anthy ear to say.

"This is one of the good things of Paris. There have many people who want to take off they clothes to be portrayed." Anthy laughs a little and then she continued to turn pages. Perceiving that some pages were dedicated only the one young woman.

"You must have liked this young woman. Did you had a case with her?"

"No!" Utena laughed, bringing Anthy together with her. The girl with blue eyes then showed a page for Anthy. "Only with her hands. They are really beautiful hands. In the truth this woman was one prostitute whit only one leg. Look."

Utena then shows a dawning to Anthy, provoking an expression of extreme surprise in the girl with green eyes. That made Utena laughed.

"But she had a good mood." Utena said with a smile while Anthy observed the face of the girl in her side, who soon showed the next drawing. "Looks at this. This Lady seated in the same place of the bar at all nights, using all the jewels that she had, waiting for the loved one that she had lost a long time ago. We called her Madame Bijoux."

Utena said while Anthy admired the painting of an old lady who was luxuriously dressed well, with some jewels in her neck and pulses. She was seated in a table with a goblet in hands.

"Well, you have great talent Utena. Truth." Anthy said while she looks at the girl with blue eyes. "You see the people."

"I see you." Utena said, looking deep Anthy eyes, the other girl laugh.

"And?" The violet-haired girl asked with a small smile in her face. Utena looked at her serious.

"You would not have jumped." The smile in the face of Anthy disappears, and soon, their eyes where locket in each other eyes.


	7. Chapter 7:High society

Hi there! Sorry for this chapter come a little much later than the others because of my school, but finally it's here! My friend Kin read my story and beta the grammar, so I'm sure this is very much better than my previous chapters.

Thanks again for everyone who was reading this and Michele, sorry, the didn't show your e-mail to me. I wanted so badly to talk to you hehe when I said old, I didn't want to insult you,I was just thinkin, wow! She have so many experiences and storys to tell! So many things that I could learn from her! Please, take my e-mail in my profile ;) And about the pictures I would love to show and give to everyone who want's it. Just e-mail me and I will pass them ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7: High society**

In one of many hallways of the first class, already in the afternoon, Akio followed Saionji, Touga, and Nanami as they talked and drank some tea.

"But the intention of the university is to find an appropriate husband." Akio comments while everyone looked at him. "My sister, Anthy, has already done this."

"Anyway," Nanami and Touga had risen. "My sister and I thank your company. Please excuse us; we want to walk a little on the deck while it is still the afternoon."

"Touga, Nanami, if you find Anthy during the walk, please tell her to come back and prepare for dinner."

The two had agreed and then they said farewell to all before the couple of brothers left the hall.

~------------------------------------------------------------~

Utena and Anthy leaned against a barrier on the west side of the ship, having been able to see the twilight while they continued the talk that they had initiated in the morning.

"After that I worked in a squid fishing boat in Monterey , then I was in Los Angeles , in the pier of Mônica Saint, and started to draw pictures for 10 cents each." Utena counted her history while Anthy more was more entertained in the adventures that the pink-haired girl was telling.

"Why can't I be like you, Utena?" Anthy asked, extending her right arm in the direction of the twilight with a smile on her face. "And only follow the horizon when I want to."

Utena looked out at the sea, and the girl with dark skin turned over to the other girl and smiled, saying hopefully:

"Say that we will go there, to that pier, even if it's just for a talk." Utena laughs and turns her face in Anthy's direction.

"Of course we will! We will drink cheap beer and walk in the Russian mountains until we've thrown everything!" Utena said and Anthy laughs, loudly and cheerfully. "Later we will ride horses on the beach, taking a walk in the waves. But you will have to ride as a man, nothing of ride of side."

"You…" Anthy frightened. "You mean with a leg on each side?"

"Yeah!" Utena said smirking.

"Can you teach me?" The girl with green eyes asked, looking down.

"Of course, if you want."

"You are going to teach me to ride a horse as a man." Anthy announced in an amused tone to the horizon. Utena grinned, adding:

"And to chew tobacco as a man." Anthy laughs, thinking for a few seconds and finally said, playing along:

"And to spit like a man."

"What?!" Utena asked shocked. "They don't teach this at the women-good-manners school for rich ladies?"

"No!" Anthy laughs high and Utena smiles, thinking for a moment before looking again at the other girl.

"Come, I will show you. Let's do this!" Utena said with a wide grin, dragging Anthy to another place on the ship, ignoring the protests of the other girl. They stopped in front of the sea, leaning on the security barrier.

"Look closely." Utena said, gaining all of Anthy's attention. After some seconds, Utena spit far into the sea, causing the other girl to make a face. Utena laughed at Anthy. "Your turn!"

The girl with green eyes looked at Utena and then back to the sea, before trying a failure spit.

"Hey! This was pathetic! Come on! You have to take impulse. Like this!" Utena then shows her one more time. "Did you see that? Look how far it goes!"

"Ok." Anthy said, trying again.

"That was much better. You need to train more." Utena smiled and Anthy looked at how far her spit has gone.

"Really?" Anthy asked and Utena nodded, then a hard laugh caught the two girls attention. Anthy froze in place, seeing Touga and Nanami standing some feet away looking at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Kiryuu!"

"Yes! I agree with the miss on your side; you really need to improve your masculine acts, Mrs. Ohtori." Touga said, smiling, while Nanami was laughing. After some minutes, she smiled, pointed at Utena and the girl, discretely, and cleaned her mouth.

"Why the honor of this surprise?" Anthy asked nervously.

"Nanami and I decided to take a walk before dinner, and Akio asked me to tell you to go back to your cabin and prepare yourself." Touga answered, then stared at Utena. "You must be Miss Tenjou, I presume."

_Touga and Nanami, as well as many other noblemen of the first class, were curious and thanked the 'man' who saved my life. But, I still remember the way that Saionji looked at her the previous night, as if she was an insect—a dangerous insect that would have to be jammed quickly. _

"Only Utena is fine, sir." The girl with blue eyes said, and Touga and Nanami presented themselves in a cordial way.

"You seem to be a good friend to have close in hard situations, Utena." Nanami said smiling. Soon, the group hears the bugle of the first class that announced that soon the dinner would be served. "Why do they have to annunciate dinner as if we were being attacked?"

All had laughed at the commentary and then Anthy said good-bye, saying that it would be better to come back as fast as possible towards her cabin before her brother or fiancé came looking for her.

"We will meet again in the dinner, Utena." After the girl with green eyes disappears, Touga and Nanami looked at Utena.

"Utena, do you have idea of what you are doing?" Touga asked and Utena smiled, ashamed.

"Not much, to tell the truth…" Touga laughed.

"You will be entering a snake's home." Touga then looked at the clothes that the girl was wearing. "And what do you plan to use?"

Utena mentioned her own clothes were being used at the moment, and Nanami places a hand on Utena's waist, dragging the girl along with her as Touga followed.

"It is what I was thinking. Come on." Nanami said.

In the particular cabin of the Kiryuu family, Utena, Nanami, and two more employees of the ship brought a stack of clothes so that the girl with blue eyes could prove herself, and choose one to use during the dinner.

"What do you think of this dress?" One of the employees asked while she showed it to Nanami. It was a luxurious black dress, however, Nanami immediately discards all of the dresses that had been brought to the place.

"A dress would not be good with the almost masculine Utena's appearance; practically ridiculous with the short hair!" Nanami screamed and looked at how Utena observed the stack of feminine clothes, a painful look in her eyes. "Come on! Bring me some MAN clothes!"

The two women looked at Utena and their eyes shined with anger and annoyance, making the girl with blue eyes gulp audibly, before they exited the room. Utena looked doubtfully at the door, making Nanami laugh when she notices the expression on the other girl's face.

"Hey, don't worry; it's not like they will kill you or something. It's their job to help choose the clothes for parties and dinners." Utena smiles and so does Nanami. The two young women once again entered the cabin with two stacks of masculine clothes, frightening Utena one more time when she saw the large amount.

Nanami immediately started to look through the clothes as if she was crazy, making the previous security that she gives to Utena go away. Nanami then pick ups some white clothes and tossed them into Utena arms.

"There, put it on!"

Utena hesitantly entered in another room, and after some minutes she left wearing a pair of white shoes and pants, with a long sleeve shirt of the same color. Nanami sighed and started to help Utena with some parts of the cloth.

"Come on Utena! Have you never dressed in a Tuxedo before?" Nanami asked after fixing the last part of the cloth, making Utena adjust it, and helping her close the buttons.

"Of course not! I'm poor, remember?"

"True; sorry." Nanami said, and then the Kiryuu woman and her two employees looked at the finished job with adoration and shining eyes.

"You're perfect!" One of the girls declared, and the other nodded in agreement.

"But something is missing…" Nanami said, and after giving it a little thought, put a red rose in the little pocket over Utena's left breast and a silver ring with a little rose design on it. "Now you're perfect."

In that night, a little bit before the dinner, Utena walked in the company of Nanami and Touga to one of the luxurious halls of the first class. In the entrance, the double glass door was opened for two men, allowing the three people to enter in the enormous place.

"Good evening Gentlemen, Miss." One of them complimented while the group continued to walk in the superior part of the hall, something that made the girl with blue eyes look back at man, but choosing to remain silent. Touga was smiling while Nanami discretely laughed quietly.

"This is a good signal. You will certainly enchant a certain lady this night, young prince." Utena looked at Nanami, not understanding very well the commentary that came from the other girl. Touga only laughed lowly while the group continued to walk in the place.

Utena, Nanami and Touga had gone down the two stairs that were in a wide central staircase, giving access to the low part of the hall. The Kiryuu brothers disappeared, leaving Utena alone. She descended the stairs and stared at the new place she was in.

After she was down the stairs, the girl thanked God that nobody seemed to notice the fact that she was new there and dressed in masculine clothes. Then, she started to walk with gracious steps, worthy of a member of the high society, until she found a column to lean her body on.

Then, observing some people in the place, memorizing habits and gestures of men and women, the way they walked and complimented, a couple approached Utena and compliment her, who was able to repeat the gesture without causing any suspicions….

After some minutes, Utena then heard a familiar voice coming from the stairs. She quickly glanced in that direction, and saw Saionji and Akio talking, until they both notice her and her frightened expression.

"Miss Tenjou…?" Akio asked with his jaw down to the floor.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The girl answered.

"It's… very rare… to meet a woman dressed in masculine clothes." Saionji said, his eyes cynical and his voice poisonous.

"A dress certainly would not fall very well with me, Mr. Kyouichi." The girl smiled, fighting to not let that smile turn into a grin. The green-haired man cursed silently.

"I don't think so. A white dress with golden and pink details certainly wouldn't dress you very well, Miss Tenjou, especially if you let your hair grow to fall like a cascade down your back." Anthy's brother said in a strange tone that, for a moment, the girl in masculine clothes thought that he was trying to seduce her.

"I thank you for your opinion, Mr. Ohtori. Perhaps one day, why not?" The girl answered, forcing a smile to appear on her face, while her mind was screaming NO WAY IN HELL!!!

"Well, it is almost time for the dinner. Better go now, Akio." Saionji said to the man at his side, then looked at the girl, only waiting for the right moment to show the girl her place. "We will wait you in the dinner, Miss Tenjou."

Utena watched the men as they both entered another hall. Her blue eyes were on Saionji; his tone of voice did not please her when he talked about the dinner. Then she remembered that she doesn't know about the high society manners in dinners, but she didn't have time to think about it now, because a voice behind herself, extremely known, called her and claimed her attention.

"Utena?" The girl turned around to meet Anthy. Her hair, as always, was up on her head. She was clad in a red dress with golden and beautiful details. Her face held a confused expression, her deep, green eyes observed the girl in the white tuxedo in a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Good evening, Himemiya." Utena smiled at the gorgeous woman.


	8. AN

Hi again people!

I'm here to ask you forgiveness about this story. I had some problems here in my home with my family and I could not continue writing fanfics in that time.

I'm really sorry for the long update, and for the ones who thought that I was too lazy to finish Even After Years or Titanic. I had read carefully every message and review and I really did appreciate that many people had liked it.

I would like to say I didn't give up in my story, my next chapter is almost ready and if you guys let me, I would like to finish what I had started very soon.

Again, sorry and thank very much for those who will understand me.


End file.
